


Tasteful Barista

by Scarlet_Was_Here



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is there, Dry Humping, F/F, First Time, Human AU, I guess the first is just a build up, basically smut, but it happens in the next chapter, chapter 2 is over pretty quickly honestly, experienced lapis, for the beginning and nothing else, lapis has thy dick, so the tags will change up a bit once I finish it, trans Lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Was_Here/pseuds/Scarlet_Was_Here
Summary: My first ever attempt at smut. Watch as this either goes really well or really bad.





	1. Starting Off Hasty

**Author's Note:**

> The actual smut will happen in the next chapter I promise.

“It’ll be easy, dude. You just have to seduce her,” Amethyst suggests again.

“You’re kidding, right? I’m about as seductive as a cabbage!” Peridot bites.

Amethyst roughly nudged her friend, simply making the blonde groan in agony while Amethyst cackled at her torment. Defeated, Peridot planted her face onto her arms, her leather jacket slightly chilled from the December weather outside. Which surprisingly provided an odd form of comfort--especially to her cheeks, that continued to burn with embarrassment.

And while the two pals jested between each other, the rest of the patriots continued their chatter; completely lost in their own worlds or sharing that world with friends and family. Many voices lapped over each other, filling the small coffee shop with stories, laughter, and pieces of other people’s life; along with the strong aroma of sweets and, of course, coffee. It all nicely swirled though the warm air, giving the perfect image of a bustling shop in the small cozy town of Beach City. Frost caked the windows and the snow wasn’t too far behind as it continued to paint the world pure white. The snow winked as the passersby made their way inside, rubbing their gloved hands together trying to rid themselves of cold. Although, even with the terribly chilled weather, Christmas had just passed. It spreaded an everlasting joy from unwrapped gifts with bright bows and typical wrapping paper plastered with designs of snowflakes, ornaments, and the like; revealing toys for the smaller ones, and purposefully ugly festive sweaters for most of the adults. It was all dutifully topped of with gatherings and delicious dinners and wine.  _Peridot certainly wasn't interested in any of that_.

Peridot’s friend became mindless background noise, and she continued to try and ignore her prattling. Focusing more on the girl behind the counter that was the reason behind her pink tinted cheeks and quick side glances. 

Memory served Peridot right this time around and she knew her name was Lapis Rivera Lazuli. Amethyst’s childhood friend and a beautiful barista that also practically swam since she was in diapers and worked at the Crystal Gems’ Coffee Shop since she thought pushing people off swings was a appropriate pass time (in other words, middle school. Peridot was sadly one of those victims). With messy electronic blue dyed hair pulled back into a low ponytail, rosy cheeks that brought out the ocean sea foam in her eyes, and tanned skin that surprisingly complimented the black silk apron clinging to her toned frame. Even the typical collared white shirt and black slacks that served as her uniform didn’t look dull on her. And while all the workers had smiles, looking friendly as they could be from how tired they must feel, she stood out with a big toothy grin that anyone could describe as welcoming. Serving everyone with an equal amount of cheer. It also just so happened that she went to the same college Peridot did and they’ve talked every once in awhile in rather interesting situations. Not serving to ease the her crush any further.

_ Or any of the teasing. _ Peridot closed her eyes, and mentally chides herself.  _ This is too much for me. What am I even doing anymore? Why did I have to fall for a competitive swimmer and a part time barista? Out of all people. Why her? Technology and water don’t exactly mix, Peridot. _

Suddenly interrupted by her thoughts though by a sudden burst of squeaks and squeals coming from the brunette beside Peridot. In which she could only describe as a poor attempt at speaking any form of a coherent English sentence. Completely done from the continued antics, Peridot swung her head back, almost roaring for Amethyst to keep quiet, that was just before she was was met with Lapis standing over them. How she got over to the table so quickly was indeed an enigma. Any remark she was about to yell got caught in her throat and she swallowed harshly, retreating back into the velvet padded booth.

“Sorry your order took so long. As you can tell it’s been busy here and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have to explain why.” the barista chirped, grinning widely and white teeth gleaned from the sun’s golden rays. Reminding Peridot of one of those TV models and the like. A tray was expertly balanced on one hand, before being settled onto the wooden table. A sweet waft spilled out from Peridot’s cups of addiction, coffee, and biscuits that came out in rolls of steam; sporting both were obviously just freshly made. In response the girls’ stomachs growled, a brief idea of why they had come here in the first place. 

Amethyst quickly dug in, while Peridot stopped herself and simply waved her hand, wanting to dismiss the worries first. “Don't, uh, put too much thought into it,” she managed. “You actually didn't take that long. Rather, I think it was appropriate timing.”

“Yeah dude, and we're having a great talk anyways!” Amethyst choked out, already reaching for another biscuit. “Also,  _ gracias _ .”

Lapis chuckled as Amethyst continued to make a mess and then flashed a smile at Peridot, and her heart somersaulted. She knew it was threatening to burst from her rib cage and would definitely try to sue once it escaped. It didn't take long for her nervousness to appear through her actions; twiddling her thumbs, specially running a finger over a deep scar in her palm. And overall the entirety of her hands just looked sweaty and gross. 

_Certainly a way to punctuate how unattractive you're already being,_  Peridot self deprecatingly notes.

Nodding, Lapis says, “Well, it's nice to see you two getting along!” she contradicts suddenly though, as she leaned towards Peridot, whispering, “but I can see Ame is getting on your nerves. I'm going to assume you need a break from her for a little bit. And it’s my time for break anyways. Wanna come with me into the back room? It's pretty quiet there and I need to talk to you.”

Her breath tickled Peridot’s ear and she could still smell the faint lingering scent of chlorine even as Lapis had already straightened herself up and walked off behind the counter. Not even bothering to hear a reply--probably because she was smart enough to already know Peridot’s response.

_ Anymore of this and I´ll go into cardiac arrest . . . question though: can I actually sue? _

Amethyst cautiously watched her childhood friend retreat and as soon as she saw Lapis was out of earshot, she began to prod Peridot for answers. “So?”

She looked at the Hispanic, confusion written in her eyes.

Amethyst gestured to the barista that had just disappeared into the back room in return. “What did she say to you?”

The girl furrowed her eyebrows like she didn’t know how to answer that, and her freckled cheeks colored red, heat only continuing to creep up her neck as she stared down at the table, and began tracing a finger around the patterns on the wood. “N-nothing. She just, um, asked to meet with me in the break room . . .”

Her friend gasped and Peridot instantly knew she made a mistake saying anything. “She asked  _ you  _ to come into the break room?  _ The break room _ ? _ ” _

Peridot nodded her head yes. There wasn’t much more to say other than she regretted telling Amethyst anything.

“Well . . . what are you doing sitting there?  _ Go _ ! _ ”  _ The girl got out of sitting and pried the blonde out of the padded booth, pushing her towards the back of the counter, not even bothering listening to her complaints. 

“Amethyst for the love of God! I can walk!”

“You  _ can  _ walk--but you’re too chicken to actually walk to the door yourself.”

After much bickering and squabbling, Peridot was forcefully pushed into the break room, nearly biting her tongue in the process. She heard the familiar sound of the squeaky hinges as the door shut behind her, scratching out any chances of escaping if needed. Gathering every bit of courage she could grasp, her eyes finally met with Lapis’.

“Glad you could come,” Lapis began, clearly amused, and Peridot genuinely had the weirdest image of an interview with how the barista presented herself now. It almost felt planned out; readied and rehearsed. Lapis patted the spot next to her on the floor, and spoke again, “it’s more comfortable if you sit down. I swear I don’t bite . . . too much anyways.”

Peridot tried not to make a peep at the simple joke or whatever that was as she shuffled over and gingerly took the offered seat.

“Uh, what is it that you wanted to discuss?” The blonde uttered, taking a side glance at Lapis to find her staring. Should Peridot feel intimidated? Was now a good time to feel intimidated? “I mean, since it’s your break don’t you have anything more valuable to do with your time? Not to be rude or anything!” she added frantically. “I just don’t want to waste your time! Or-”

Before Peridot could squeeze out another word, a pair of chapped lips lightly pressed against hers, and everything else died, falling flat on her tongue. She pauses and her face falls slack like a puppet with their strings cut. The blonde just stares ahead when the other girl leans back, bug eyed, almost missing the hungry glint in Lapis’.

“I like the way you look at me,” the barista murmurs, and Peridot can feel a burning twist in her stomach, and it felt rather condemning as it shot down to her pelvis.

“Oh? Is that so?” The blonde asks stupidly, trying to rationalize why this gorgeous barista was even breathing in her direction. Let alone actually making moves on  _ her _ . She was practically melting into the cracks of the wood, and she suddenly had the bare image of a witch being splashed with water that her brain conjured to entertain itself.

Lapis hums, body shifting closer until she’s right up against Peridot’s arm. “Yes, actually.”

Peridot’s mind has gone into overload, for once in her life, she’s at a lost for words. Her mouth moves trying with tremendous effort to form a sentence.  _ Just one damn sentence, God. That’s all I ask. _

“Oh . . . thank you?”

_ No! Damn it that’s not at all what I had in mind. Fucking curse it all. _

Although, instead of being the blunt end of a punchline, Lapis lets out a trickling giggle that sounded in the dark breakroom like tiny bells and she grips Peridot’s shoulder with a pleasant squeeze. “Oh my God! You’re absolutely adorable. Sorry, I didn’t mean to come off so strong.”

“N-No!” Peridot squawked. “It’s fine. I’m just impeccably awkward and I have no idea how to interact with . . . “  _ a coffee goddess? A beautiful competitive swimmer?  _ “you," she finishes lamely.

_ Geez, nice on, nerd, _ she practically hears Amethyst crone.

Lapis snorts, and she leans her head against Peridot’s shoulder _ ,  _ locks tickling the other’s neck. Peridot’s stomach immediately goes into a rampage as it flips around like a fish out of water. “Believe me,” Peridot sputtered out quickly before she has the chance to relay and discuss what she’s about to say with her brain. “I don’t mind your little advances. If anything,”  _ it’s been a personal fantasy, but you didn’t hear that from me,  _ “I like it. I actually really like it.”

The barista lifts her head up as expected, turning to look at Peridot and the blonde already feels naked under those searching blue moons. “Really?” 

_ Yes! I’ve actually had a crush on you for a while now. Longer than I wish I had because I’ve genuinely never had these feelings for anyone.  _ Is what Peridot wanted to say, but her brain had already retreated and was slowly abandoning her. For better or for worse. “Um, yeah. Sorry! That was weird.” 

“No, no!” Lapis breathed, a rush of silent promises. “It’s fine. I’m glad if anything.”

Peridot’s lower abdomen burns more, mind reeling completely when she feels a hand toy with the end of her sweater. There was a split moment did she realize how thin the actual cloth is for the type of weather outside.  _ Why did that matter again? _

“You should go ahead and take off that jacket. Even though I do love how it looks on you,” Lapis murmurs into her ear and Peridot is already immediately slipping out of the oversized joke of fashion before she’s processing anything.

She squeaks from the sudden contact of teeth at her earlobe and Lapis’ hand found its way under the thin sweater. A nimble finger runs lazy circles on her stomach, spelling out the ABC’s and making shapes like she’s finger painting. Peridot becomes absolute putty in Lapis’ hand, shaking, and feeling a slight buzz behind her eyes. She didn’t quite think that was healthy, and before she can stop it a giggle emitted from her parted lips.

“What’s so funny?” Lapis pulls away from her ear to ask, even though she starts giggling too. “Seriously, what?”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s nothing,” Peridot mumbles as she tries to beat the giddiness out of her tone with a bat, chanting in her head for it to back off. “I just thought of something.”

Lapis hums at her soft spoken words and smiles. “Oh? I’m obviously assuming it was something good then?”

She briefly wonders if being concerned about her health was actually good or not. It was weird to think about honestly. Especially considering the situation she’s in at that very moment. Seriously, she’s interacting with a blue headed goddess that works with her sweet addiction. Why is she not taking more advantage of this like she should?

“Uh, yeah.You could say that,” Peridot manages as another tantalizing hand is slipped under her sweater.

“That’s great to hear. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Lapis remarked, and she almost sounds like the chirpy barista from behind the counter again. Although her tone is smooth and innocent, her actions start proving otherwise as she rearranges Peridot onto her back. Lapis straddles the other girl’s hips, and Peridot lips clasp together tightly.

Again, there’s the trickle of bells as Lapis giggles again, and it tickles Peridot’s ears pleasantly. “Sorry,” she apologies again. “You’re just so cute with your face all scrunched up like that. Although,” a thumb goes up and toys with the blonde’s lips, “I want to hear you.”

Peridot’s heart gets lodged in her throat and she sputters on it. “Pardon?”

“I said--” Lapis nips her throat-- “ _ I want to hear you _ .”

The blonde actually thinks her brain has spontaneously combusted. She swallows and blinks a couple of times. “Okay, sure.”

Lapis’ lips shape into a lopsided smirk, and her teeth graze around Peridot’s collarbone. “Good girl,” Lapis purrs, the words rolling off her tongue as soft and perfect with each syllable and no falter. “ _Very good girl_.”

The smaller girl shivers in reaction and arches herself into Lapis’ hands, as the digits grips roughly at her chest. The touch so alien that it’s intoxicating. Peridot’s breath hitches in her throat when Lapis grinds their hips together, causing only the slightest bit of satisfaction to the other’s aching core.

“Lapis, come on,” Peridot finds herself whining.

Lapis hums in acknowledgement, only offering small nibbles at Peridot’s neck for her troubles. 

“Lapis,” she tries again. “Please?”

“Please what, Peri? You got to tell me what you want.” The bluenette is still groping Peridot’s chest, teeth toying with her skin, and and the shorter one can see Lapis is enjoying this.

“I want your fingers down ther-“ Peridot promptly jerks her hips when Lapis just very faintly touches her crotch through the damned jeans. “Yes, right there!” she breathes.

Lapis is casually humming a tune to herself, like she isn’t completely murdering Peridot’s poor feelings. “I don’t know, Peri. I think you’re going to have to wait.”

Peridot is about ready to plead and beg and throw all her dignity out the nearest window until Lapis grounds their hips together again, and the sudden friction jolts Peridot into silence.

“Now be a good girl and entertain me by sucking on these,” Lapis’ voice comes out low and gruff; the chirpy barista behind the counter with her excitable, friendly tone seemed like a stranger now. An ol’ too friendly stranger at that. Before Peridot can even ask, she’s suddenly choking on the bluenette’s fingers, sputtering out a strangled whimper. The only thing she can even think about is how ashamed she is because of the fact she can only feel herself getting wetter under her jeans. Peridot holds back any signs of her former pride and she swirls her tongue around the fingers that tickle her throat roughly.

“Good girl,” Lapis is suddenly reiterating again, purring even, and her hips ground into a nice rhythm against Peridot’s. At least for Lapis it’s nice because she’s in control. “I want to see those lips stretched. Just keep doing that and you might earn a reward.”

The blonde gags and chokes, but keeps going in lustful hopes. She jerks her hips trying to fall in with Lapis’ pace, only succeeding in the towering girl to bite her neck harshly as a response.

“I never told you to do that, Peri.” Again, it comes out sounding guttural. The voice is damning like a voiced punishment and Peridot absolutely loves it. Like champagne, it was golden and intoxicating and she finds herself already addicted to it. Addicted to everything about  _ her _ .

She almost doesn't realize that Lapis has removed her fingers from her throat, until her lips are captured by chapped ones and all of a sudden they’re making out. Tongue and all. Lapis snakes her arms under Peridot’s back and lifts her up with one swift motion and then she’s suddenly against the wall, back pressed, legs wide and inviting; pinned and completely helpless.  Peridot just can’t help but be more excited _. _

But then it’s gone just as fast as it came.

Peridot stumbles over her feet, nearly falling right onto her face. “Wha-What?”

Lapis grins, and points a finger at her watch. “Well, my break is over. The cafe needs me again.”

Peridot blinks, and can’t come up with a clever response from such an abrupt end. She just reiterates, “what?”

“Buuut,” Lapis drawls, leaning close again to lick at the shell of Peridot’s ear. “This will continue indefinitely.”

Peridot stands there and lets Lapis hog her arm to scrawl an address and number with a pen she must have kept for signing cups and such, but was now giving out a place to get laid. To Peridot no less.

Lapis cups the blonde’s cheek, before pecking it. “I guess I’ll see you soon,” she purrs. “So, whenever you’re ready.”

And then she’s gone. Out of the door after adjusting her collar and then walking out with the hint of a bounce to her step. Leaving Peridot absolutely speechless, confused, starstruck, and all of the above. But, most of all, still wanting more than what she already got lucky wit

 


	2. Getting To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally do the do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! A lot of things came up, but I attempted to edit and revise this before Christmas, but I didn't have a lot of time. Sorry if this isn't good.

The trek to Lapis’ residence might have been the longest, most painful walk Peridot had to encounter. Her stomach didn’t come up for the demand as it accumulated with uncertainty. Temptations dangled in front line of her face, by the devil or angel on her shoulders (as either took place as credible) and was packing her skull to turn back now, ruling out the proposed event; I’ve already shot this down three occasions, Peridot retorted. That needs to be avoided.

She tunes it all out, concentrating on bringing one foot in front of the other, reiterating the directions to herself. Take a left at MainStreet, and then at the Town Center, just head down the alleyway next to Saint Paul’s Flower Shop… 

God, Peridot wished her phone didn’t die on the way here. Waking up later than she thought she left to get out the door before she could even discern that she had fallen asleep while skimming the internet. Meaning, her phone didn’t have the chance to charge before she scooped it up and dashed out.

Peridot wondered what Lapis would believe upon looking at her; declining again and again until abruptly she’s now showing up. Around 10:00 at night no less.

There wasn’t any chance to consider very long though, considering she about runs into a trashcan when rounding the corner. A curse flits from her mouth. This was probably anticipating the rest of her time. Her eyes look onward, catching the parched white cinder blocks steps of the Dusty Trails apartment complex, before stepping up and opening the door.

It demonstrated to be much nicer on the interior, a vast roof encapsulated the building, labored up with wooden beams and paintings decorate every surface it could trace; everything coming closely to pursue a western saloon with a taste of modernization. Peridot makes way for a couch that’s arranged with another leather bound one, a few recliners accompanying it by a fireplace. It was charming, a nice auburn glow that lit up the touched area and softened away the chill, instead replaced with warmth. Even if the hag at the counter kept looking at the blonde in more ways than one.

But, she’s blocked by a grip on her shoulder, and is intended into someone’s shoulder, then squeezed like it’s been forever.

“Hey! You’re here,” a voice greets.

“Lapis?”

It was her, a jacket adoring her tone tanned frame, and a pair of skinny black jeans covering her legs. The barista’s style of casual—it’s unfair how beautiful she is.

Peridot takes a gander at her own clothes, finding distaste; a comparatively simple green hoodie and a pair of cargo shorts because she had to atone with the fact she ran out of pants.

“Well, you look fit for the cold as always,” Lapis quips.

Peridot took a mental note of Lapis’ eyes panning up and down her frame. She feels that familiar shiver course through her spine, and it rocks right down to her core, and that almost bothers her because she was so easy to rile up.

The other clears her throat, offering her hand. “Would you care to take this up to my room?”

Or you could just take me here and now. “Oh, yes!”

Once taking the offer, they walk up a couple of stairs, and Peridot’s heart leaps around to her throat before diving back into her rib cage. She wishes she could blame it on the lack of endurance she had, or maybe just a case of an actual heart attack, it would be less embarrassing than saying that Peridot was this nervous about being so close, no less, going to her room.

Lapis releases her hand for a split second to slip her key out, and insert it into the lock, twisting and then brandishing it open, allowing the two to enter. Only after she grabbed Peridot’s hand again if for her own benefit, but Peridot was not one to complain.

The outside must really have kept to its condition for an illusion to surprise newcomers to the area. Everything in the complex was older fashion, the way it's built and painted. It was odd, but Lapis even made it look nice for how she stood in the center of it all, maybe proud in her stance.

“So,” the bluenette begins. “Would you like anything to drink?”

Peridot would have been lying if she wasn’t a little surprised with the question. “Um, sure?”

Lapis nods and leads her into the kitchen that was off to the far right. “Anything specific you like?”

“No, not really. Water is fine I guess.”

She gives a nod, pulling the refrigerator open, and pulling out a bottle from the side. “You don’t need to drink Figi water right?” she remarks.

“I can literally have anything and not complain.”

The other looks ready to create a joke out of that bold statement by the cock of her eyebrow, but excuses her brashness and hands over the clear beverage. While Peridot’s grabs it, Lapis leaned close in close. “Drink up then.”

Peridot stammers out a quiet curse, but clears her throat. How was it possible she could switch her tone to become so raspy and demanding? Then act like its nothing, because Lapis just bounced back with an expected smile. Damn it to Hell.

She chuckles, much to Peridot’s greatest bane. Lapis places a hand on her lower back, nudging her forward. “You wanna go sit?”

Peridot nodded, but didn’t much rather care where exactly. The placement of Lapis’ hand was the thing on her mind, she worried Lapis could hear her heart thumping against her chest. Was this her chance to go to Lapis’ room? What exactly did she want?

“May I ask is there anywhere specific you want me to sit? Maybe anywhere that might be off limits?”

“Oh no, not at all. Sit wherever you’d like. Although, I suppose,” she drawled, leaning in close again to press herself against Peridot’s back. “I like the idea of you sitting on my lap.”

Peridot can catch the hilt in her breathing and has to calm herself. She can feel Lapis’ smile, full of satisfaction cause she knows the exact strings to pull to toy with her puppet. Though, Peridot can try to play her game. She tilts on her heel, leaning back against the bluenette’s body, facing up, wrapping tentative fingers around the back of Lapis’ neck to make a nickel of space between them. “You know, I believe we could arrange for that if you’d like that so much.”

Peridot wondered how she hasn’t done this before. No matter if she wasn’t the definition of seductive, nor gorgeous by any means, the amount of red that colored Lapis’ cheeks was something worth trying this tactic more.

Lapis kind of goes for a laugh, brushing Peridot off, and attempting to clear her composure she’s built up. She prods at Peridot’s side, murmuring, “then we can agree. Go ahead, I’ll meet you there in a moment. It’s just down the hallway, to your left.”

She’s led away by a whisk of Lapis’ hand and nearly digs her heels into the carpet to continue that little grasp of playful banter. Was this going too fast? When is the mood considered perfect or not? Was there anyway to tell? Peridot gets moving like expected, and she stares straight into a dimmed bedroom, lit with only an assortment of vanilla-scented candles on Lapis’ dresser and bedside table.

Peridot bites her lip, almost hesitating a foot in. EIther Lapis casually keeps her room in this state or she did this arrangement of sorts for her. Either way, it caused flushed cheeks and sweaty palms to pick back up, shuffling on her feet like an awkward doe. This was way more romantic than Peridot thought it would be, and it was the easiest set up for her to screw it up somehow.

A pat lands on her back, and she jumps. “You like it?”

She nods, unconsciously crinkling the water bottle that her throat had forgotten about.

Peridot silently bobs her head.

“Then get over here,” a rather harsh sounding demand, and it shakes Peridot into moving.

“Right, yes, I know,” she stammers.

She scurries over the furrowed carpet, taking the invited seat upon the bluenette’s lap. Lapis squeezes Peridot’s hips, before slinking an arm around to pull her closer. “You comfortable with this?” There it was, Peridot realized. That little break in character. It wasn’t just about being comfortable on her lap, but this entire idea. Her tone didn’t break away from its sultry grab, but her piercing blues gave it away.

“Well, the lap sitting or the main event? Because I think I can check off the box for both.”

Lapis moves in beside her, and sat down onto the edge of her bed, patting her lap. “You remember our little plan, yes?”

Lapis mixes a purr with a chuckle, and it was a rather warm sound that matched a burning fireplace and the hand slowly riding its way up Peridot’s back. “I’m glad, as it is always a pleasure to see you enjoying yourself. Although you have drunk none of your water.”

Peridot cups the bottle in between her hands, finding it was lukewarm compared to its previous state. “Oh, I guess you’re right. Apologies.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, I don’t care,” she said, taking the bottle and gently tossing it elsewhere. “I’m assuming you were just not all that thirsty for water then?”

“Yeah, you could presume that.”

“Then I may _presume_ you’re thirsty for something else?”

Her words finally came through, and Peridot looked at Lapis for some confirmation to her already telling words, and no doubt received a wink. Such a convoluted joke shouldn’t surprise peridot, but there she was anyway.

It didn’t matter from then on though, the other’s little trap had sprung like a strained coil wound tight, and Peridot felt fingers crawling up her back with no hint of further hesitation before hearing the faintest click and then she is yanked forward, turned around, and felt her back slam onto the bed.

How quick something like that could happen was beyond Peridot.

She crossed her arms and then found it completely went the clothing that held her breast together.

She found lapis as the obvious culprit, swinging Peridot’s bra around on a finger like a gifted prize before throwing it away. It was natural the way the bluenette moved, working the other up as though guided; Peridot really knew first hand now Lapis wasn’t kidding when she said this wasn’t anything new to her. Even more so, Lapis had stated over their little text conversations she was experienced, and has done it practically done it all before. Peridot could assume a lot of what that could prevail, but she didn’t want to dampen her own mood.

“So,” Lapis pipes up. “I think there’s been enough waiting, let’s get this show on the road.”

Peridot gave her full encouragement by nodding, and Lapis moves on from where they left off in that break room, and her kisses proved small compared to all the talk she made; chaste and clean unlike the direction of her hands. The curiosity of a newborn litter of puppies, finding new land to roam.

The further Lapis rode Peridot’s, the more her cheeks would color with rosy, a bright background that managed her freckles to become more clear. Peridot finds Lapis’ assuagement, and her breath hitches as Lapis moves to cup a breast in each palm, toying as their lips connect, maybe quickly as teeth banged together. They didn’t care though, their hearts only sync, chasing in circles, grown like yapping dogs.

She breaks the lock, and Peridot sucks in a breath, and Lapis doesn’t hesitate, taking a dip down with her head, and Peridot can only watch as she takes a nipple into her mouth. She hisses out a breath, squirming, finding her breath leaves her in a quick rush into a gast, like the stream at the end of a gushing waterfall.

The other girl watches her, gripping her shirt to toss away. Lapis’ hands work, caressing and running edges that were a physical feeling of the word “darling.” She sucks a mound, using a hand to palm at the other. Lapis punctuates with a pop as she releases her mouth, then trails a tongue out to lead downwards around her hips.

“I can already tell you‘re sensitive if this is giving you the shakes.”

Peridot wanted to refute to that to a degree, but Lapis wasn’t here for a single word in her case as she cups a hand over her mouth, passing a nibble to Peridot‘s ear, and Lapis proves her point well off considering Peridot falls into another mess of trembles; easy to play and toy with like a child‘s secret doll.

“Now, let’s get this off,” the other murmured, hooking a finger around Peridot’s belt loop, and giving a harsh tug, and she willingly pushed her legs up, allowing her to yank her jeans off.

“Huh, wow,” Lapis giggles. “You have a lot more to you than I could have thought.”

“Come on, it’s not even that crazy. Don’t look at it.”

When Peridot tried to shoo her off, Lapis grabbed at her wrist and pinned them together to get a better look at the gleaming jet black piercing on Peridot‘s belly button, looking to have something inscribed in it, but she couldn’t tell what it said in the dark. “Maybe so,” she finally says, still with an endless smile. "But you don’t seem the type for any piercing. Must have been a big deal, aye?”

Blood cascades into Peridot’s cheeks, and she tries to fight for her hands back. “It was a mistake. A story I will only ever tell when I bring out the wine from the back cupboard.”

Lapis laughs softly, releasing her. “Then let’s get that wine out sometime, and you can tell me all about your blunder,” she whispers, grabbing at her underwear and dragging it past silky skin.

“Okay, this is not fair,” Peridot pipes up suddenly.

Lapis looks up. “What’s not fair?”

“Why are you still clothed? Take something off.”

She raises her arms like in mock surrender, leaning back to shoulder her jacket off. “All right, fair enough criticism, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart” made a feeling of liquid warmth in her lower gut, and she reached forward with intent to grasp at Lapis’ tank top.

“Come on, you’re teasing me, take it all off.”

She somehow takes charge, fumbling in the dark, rusting resounding and it was teasing for the both. She finds her way blindly to Lapis’ pants, fiddling with immeasurable difficulty with her buckle, but only feels hands grip her wrists quickly.

“Wait, hold on for a second,” Lapis ushers.

Peridot leans back, confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, okay, nothing is wrong per se… I, um, wanted to make sure you know something, you know?”

Was Lapis really the one acting shy now? Miss experienced one, the one that showed all the utmost seductive and upfront moves anyone could—at their own job no less—being reduced to a wreck of nerves.

“I mean,” she shifts her pants down, “you know, just in case you didn’t know.”

Finally, they have a full tossed away pile of clothes, and Lapis’ dick sprung up, much to Peridot’s nonexistent surprise.

“Lapis you ground against me, I felt something there, and I could take a good guess of what that was. Whether or not you knew it.”

“Oh,” Lapis’ jaw goes slack, “so, like, you’re okay with this?”

“Yes yes, can you please just get on with it? You’re killing me here,” Peridot whines.

The mood swung right back into place, and Lapis has her sultry stare again, her hand matching the tone. “You got it, sweetheart. You’re the boss.”

She rubs at the bundle of nerves, palming almost sweetly as the bluenette nibbles at the shell of Peridot’s ear. Breathy praises tender her; “such a good girl,” “I’m so glad I have you for the night,” and “I’ll make sure this counts, sweetheart.”

Electricity flits in between her bones, Peridot’s body jolting as Lapis ducks her head down. Another peck to the inner side of her thigh, and the string of familiar tingles pick up again shoots straight up to her pelvis. Lapis drags her tongue, then more kisses came closer to her begging region.

Lapis somehow manages her breathing to be teasing; hot and often dances so close that the blonde could almost describe it as dangerous. She tries to move herself down onto Lapis’ mouth, but she moves out of the way and pecks Peridot right on top of her cunt.

“Lapis, please,” she finally speaks.

The bluenette doesn’t respond and goes to ni“Lapis you ground against me, I felt something there, and I could take a good guess of what that was. Whether or not you knew it.”

“Oh,” Lapis’ jaw goes slack, “so, like, you’re okay with this?”

“Yes yes, can you please just get on with it? You’re killing me here,” Peridot whines.

“You seem excited,” she comments.

Peridot forms tight fist, knuckles white, gripping the blanket. “Lapis, come on!”

“Tell me what you want first, sweetheart,” she said. “I won’t know unless you say it.”

The other is practically losing her mind, and mutters: “just fuck me.”

“Hm? I’m sorry, what was that? You will have to speak louder.”

There was no hesitation. “Fuck me, Lazuli! Stick your dick in me or just do something!”

“As you command.”

Lapis lays a long lick up Peridot‘s cunt, giving a fervent suck at her slit as her fingers found their way back. They slip in easily, and Lapis wiggles them, pumping in drawled out moves.

Peridot groans, hips bucking. “Oh god,” she mumbled.

“You like that?”

A soundless nod as a response.

“I can make you feel even better if you'd like.” The words leave through a sloppy smirk as she stands up, rearranging herself onto the bed, and Peridot pushes herself backwards, settled further in before Lapis speaks again.

“So, we moving straight on and I’m just using the lube, or can I borrow your mouth?” she inquires, gesturing down to her crotch. “Again, always your choice.”

“Oh, uh, I guess I could do the latter?”

Lapis quirks an eyebrow, but nods along after much consideration. “Sounds lovely.” She moves back, motioning. “Get on your knees then.”

She plants herself at the edge of the bed, Lapis scooting forward to match he needy tone, spreading her legs. There’s an obvious tint of anxious worry to her mouth, but she gingerly grabs at Lapis’ cock, testing the waters.

Her mouth grabs the head, giving a little tongue to lick it. She then wraps her lips around the length, pushing herself down.

Lapis emits a guttural groan, an encouraging sound to Peridot. She grabs the base, stroking as she bobs her head in a rhythm.

Lapis faintly chuckles. “You, uh, you’re pretty good at this. Were you practicing for me or something?” She keeps steady hands on the back of Peridot’s head, keeping her in place.

Peridot gags, trying to take in the entire length, and it hit the start of her throat before Lapis pulled her back, and said, “you’re doing amazing and all, but I actually can’t wait anymore.”

She was quick to respond, shuffling back up and onto the bed as the Lapis reached over to her bedside table, grabbing a bottle of clear liquid before squirting some onto her hand, palming the amount onto her cock.

Peridot squirms, maybe a way of preparing herself before the bluenette kisses her cheek. “Just relax. Sweetheart. You know I got you.”

It’s not that the blonde doesn’t count on Lapis to be gentle with her, it was just being held accountable for taking in her girth that made heat pool in her stomach with arousal, and worry. Lapis takes note and kissed the creases out of Peridot‘s forehead.

“You can tell me to stop at anytime,” she soothes quietly. “You know that right?”

“Of course.” Peridot mumbles, and encourages Lapis further by grasping at her arms. “Just do it.”

The other gives in and pushes forward in a slow and cautious progress. Peridot claws at Lapis’ back, choking out a moan when both of their hips met. Lapis’ breath hitches, a laugh before grunting, “god, you’re so tight.”

It takes a moment for both to adjust, Lapis whispering a couple more sweets to the girl under her: "you‘re doing so well,” and “just give it some time, sweetheart. I know it'll feel like a lot.” Lapis leaned down, kissing the slight strings of tears that welled up. 

Finally, Peridot released her breath. “I’m good now, go ahead and start moving.”

“Are you sure? I can still—”

“Just do it, please. I need this,” she whispered. 

“All right, I got you.”

Peridot immediately keens; a high whine as Lapis just began a short, stout of a rhythm thrusting. Lapis was about to voice her concern seeing her partner‘s face scrunched up, but finds the other wrapped her legs around her waist, down right tugging her closer.

“Please don’t stop,” she whimpered.

Lapis gave into a quicker pace, and the blonde arched her back, clawing at her back with blunt nails. “F-Fuck, Lapis!” she stammers out.

Lapis grunts, watching Peridot as her face switches between emotions like an ongoing pushed button: pleasure, ripe pain, and maybe surprise.

There was burning turmoil rushing around in Lapis´ gut that brews like boiling tea; searing warm, but completely welcomed. “Say my name again,” she breathes.

Peridot cracks an eye open to look at her through the haze. “Huh?”

“Say my name,” she repeats. “Say it again.”

“Lapis?”

She responded with a harder thrust, smacking their hips together. “Again—say it again.”

“Lapis,” she says, and the other responds accordingly. “Shit, Lapis!”

She grinned. “Fuck, I love how you say it.”

Peridot tries for a laugh, but it’s twisted into a shout as Lapis rammed herself in further, moving her lips in a set quickened tempo. Their skin slaps together, and it nearly drowns out Peridot‘s moans and whines that filled the bedroom. Lapis could only briefly think about neighbors before the other girl was speaking again, maybe more shouting, “La-Lapis, I’m going to—I’m gonna—”

“It’s fine,” she soothed out. “Just let it out, I got you.”

A final shout from the blonde's side, before her spine straightens, her body rocking as her orgasm shocks her. Lapis gave in a few shallow thrust, hissing out between her teeth, finally being able to finish herself.

The two stay there for a moment, bouncing breaths off each other, then finally Lapis slid out, ripping the condom off, tossing it loosely where she thought the trashcan was bound to be. Her attention referred back to Peridot and caresses the girl’s freckled cheek she’s somehow already become so acquainted with.

“You okay?” she asks.

It takes just a moment for her to respond, “I’m better than okay.”

Lapis’ lips upturn, and she kisses Peridot’s, then drawing hers down to Peridot’s jaw, and back up to her forehead. “I should have kissed you more before we did this. This feels nice—right,” she mutters, almost more to herself than anyone.

“It’s no problem. Honestly, should I have expected anything else? This was what you planned, correct?”

“Nah, I’m just what the teens call nowadays, horny.”

Peridot muffles her laugh by hiding into the crook of Lapis’ neck. “I’m not really surprised, you know?”

“You would know,” Lapis yawned, draping an arm her partner’s waist. “You’re the smart one here.”

She’s rewarded with another laugh; soft and melodic like a child’s lullaby. “I guess you could say that. Not the first time I’ve heard that.”

Lapis hums to match. “Yeah, well, I think it’s time for bed frankly.”

“That sounds about right. Goodnight, Lapis. Sleep well.”

She almost feels surprised by how sweet her farewell was, but wasn’t hesitate to reciprocate. “Yeah, goodnight, Peridot.”   



End file.
